goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
PJ Duncan
PP "PJ" Darth Duncan (born Patrick John Darth Duncan)"Can You Keep a Secret?" is the oldest child in the Duncan family, although he acts very immature for his age. He is portrayed by Jason Dolley. He is a sweet guy and can be very clueless at times. Personality ﻿PJ is not very good at studying or at school as much as his sister Teddy. When Teddy films him for her video diary and says to Charlie, "There's your brother, PJ, doing today's homework at the last minute as usual," He responds, "This isn't today's homework! This is yesterday's homework!" Teddy then retorts into the camera, "There's a chance you two might be in high school together!" ("Study Date"). He also has a tendency to eat a lot of junk food, but this habit temporarily changed by recurring nightmares about him facing the challenges of childhood obesity ("Sleepless in Denver"). He why can't my mommy just buy me that fucking dildo. He is very passionate about his music. Despite his lack of studying in school, he is mostly very nice to whoever he meets, especially girls. In fact, he describes himself in "Scary had a Little Lamb," by saying, "I don't like to hurt people, that's who I am." PJ is pretty immature kid for his age, also saying," Ooh, pancakes! Yummy num num!" after seeing pancakes on the table. Also, he loves the Gurgles, a show for 2 year-olds. Despite being seen and shown as not very bright, he has shown many moments of resourcefulness, creativity and intelligence, implying he has a lack of interest and effort, rather than being really dim-witted. He has also shown a more responsible side to his personality on several occasions, most notably in "Return to Super Adventure Land" where he refuses to continue cooking, as it is causing him to fail school and his dad to put on a lot of weight. PJ also likes early nights and doesn't like wearing black ("Scary Had a Little Lamb"). He is also shown to be a very good cook ("Return to Super Adventure Land" "It's a Charlie Duncan Thanksgiving") PJ was also shown to be very good at reconciling others ("Story Time") PJ's also shown to be able to easily befriend others, including middle aged women. And although often portrayed as dim, he can at times be the voice of reason. Skills PJ is a gifted cook and his Dad and younger siblings prefer his cooking over Amy's. Personal life PJ works at Kwikki Chikki. He owns his own band called "PJ and the Vibe" with his best friend Emmett. Emmett also worries that someday PJ will end up looking like his dad. PJ first saw his baby sister Charlie's first steps when he and Charlie challenge Emmett and his baby nephew Mason to a race in which Charlie starts out crawling but then PJ shows her a picture of "Mommy", and she instantly gets up and takes her first few steps across the finish line, beating Mason and making Emmett mad. PJ has lived in the city of Denver, Colorado, since he was born. PJ has sat in the same chairs at the hospital in the delivery room three times, respectively, for the births of Teddy, Gabe, and Charlie ("Charlie is 1"). PJ graduated high school but, we did not learn what college he’s going to be attending ("Name That Baby"). He will go to college. Overall, he is a compassionate, fun loving guy with a good heart. Relationships Teddy Duncan PJ and Teddy fight but they help each other out, like when Teddy went to PJ's prom which was at his homeschooled girlfriend's house. The two of them are typical siblings, as they don't always see eye to eye, but at the end of the day, they both love each other. Bob Duncan Bob is PJ's dad and as such they love each other very much. Despite this however, PJ seems to be nervious spending time with him. When Bob asked if PJ is ready to have fun, PJ looks down as he has to go fishing with his dad ("Charlie is 1"). PJ can also be mad at Bob for his birth certificate, where his name is revealed as 'Potty John' ("Can You Keep a Secret?"), or when Bob refers to him as 'the nice one' ("Appy Days"). Charlie Duncan PJ loves Charlie, but uses her in his scams to get girls ("Something's Fishy"), money ("Kit and Kaboodle") and when lying to his parents. His scams usually work except for the ones where he lies to his parents because Charlie is bad under pressure. Charlie loves PJ has said so. She apologized to PJ when he said that she is terrible under pressure. PJ doesn't mind babysitting Charlie, but can be very irresponsible at times. He took the wrong baby home from the park after flirting wit Emma at the park ("Baby Come Back"). Amy Duncan Although he doesn't show it, PJ loves Amy and cares for her deeply. Like Teddy and Gabe, he thinks she is uncool, but he has lied to protect her feelings throughout the series. Gabe Duncan PJ and Gabe have the typical brotherly relationship. They fight and want to have separate rooms as PJ snores and Gabe is a sleeptalker ("Bye Bye Video Diary","Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band"). However Gabe misses PJ when he leaves for Kwikki Chikki University. They get into all sorts of mischief together ("Snow Show, Part Two") and PJ goes along with Gabe's scams because he knows Gabe will blackmail him into doing his dirtywork anyway ("Meet The Parents"). Emmett Heglin Emmett is PJ's best friend. He also has a crush on Teddy and is convinced that the two are in a relationship. Teddy begs to differ. He dated Ivy for a while but eventually they broke up. Emmett and PJ also have a band. The band is called PJ and the Vibe. Skyler When practicing for the battle of the bands, Skyler's and PJ's eyes met and it was love at first sight. They took pictures together in a photo booth and gets Teddy mad because her best friend is a girlfriend to her brother. Both Skyler and PJ seem they don't get a lot of things. Teddy had an idea and gave those two a look. PJ says she only gets that look whenever she has an idea and after that he said that he never gets that look, judging the fact that he's stupid and Skyler agreed that she also doesn't get that look either ("Battle of the Bands"). On Skyler and PJ's One-Week-A-Versery, Skyler writes PJ a poem that doesn't rhyme because she says it was too difficult for her. PJ gives her a necklace with a piece of churro because that was the last bite of the first snack they shared. Unfortunately, Skyler's ex boyfriend Brock kept texting Skyler. Brock texted Teddy to go out with him ("Teddy's Bear"). Skyler moves to New York because of her father's job. PJ was heartbroken so he moved to New York with Skyler. He got a job at Wall St. Subway singing and playing his guitar. Unfortunately, PJ broke up with her because Bob persuaded him to move back to Denver. He said if Skyler really loves him she will return to Denver to be with him ("PJ in the City"). Background Information *PJ's birth name was supposed to be Patrick John. He's named after his great grandfather Patrick John Duncan. Bob messed up his birth certificate the day he was born and wrote Potty John instead of Patty John. When Bob tried to fix the mistake, he messed up the birth certificate again and wrote PP Duncan instead of PJ Duncan ("Can You Keep a Secret?"). *He can put on a realistic stereotypical British accent ("Meet the Parents") and a German accent ("Charlie Shakes It Up!"). *PJ's middle name is Darth after Darth Vader. *PJ is allergic to shellfish ("PJ in the City"). *PJ 's other middle name is Darth (revealed in "Special Delivery"). Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Duncan Family - Category:Teddy Duncan Category:Bob Duncan